dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Elena Paimon-Beleth
Elena Paimon-Beleth also known by the nickname "Metal Carnival Princess" in the Underworld is a female antagonist appearing in Heavenly Dragon King's Rebirth and the main protagonist of the side story Narcissist Princess Hunt for the Rock Lion. She is a pure blooded high-class devil and the current heiress of both the Beleth and Paimon households and a member of the Underworld's Royal Knights that work for the Four Great Satans. She is ranked as a high-class devil with a total of eleven servants, and the former master of Aksel Wayland before kicking him out of her peerage. She is ranked with three wins and one loss in some tournaments designed for younger devil children. She is currently allied with Asriel Adramelech, Ake Raim, and Magdaran Bael in order to control the Underworld using their status, power, influence, and clan names. She is also a childhood friend of Marcel Asmoday. Like the other three members of her alliance, she is popular in the Underworld and due to her position as a Royal Knight in the Underworld, she is believed to have a very important and high career ahead of her. Rias has also revealed that twelve noble devils have already proposed to her but she turned them all down. Appearance Elena is a beautiful young girl of 19 years of age with long orange hair tied in a ponytail with a large red and black bow with fiery red eyes. She is noted to be very beautiful and has always attracted the attention of those around her. She has a rather large bust and a curvy figure. She is typically seen wearing a gothic black and red dress with a giant black flower accessory on the left side and multiple small blue diamonds embedded in the dress. She also wears long black fingerless gloves that extend past her forearm and cherry red high heels with matching light red stockings. She also possesses two black devil wings however when using her Metal Carnival technique they transform into metallic looking wings that are as sharp as knives. She is usually seen wearing a gold chain necklace with three circular gold charms with blue sapphires that belonged to her mother and gold earrings with matching blue sapphires. Personality Elena is shown to be a very sadistic, narcissistic, and cruel girl, although even Aksel has admitted she isn't as bad as Amelia Zagan, she is only shown to care about her peerage because she views them as trophies that she can fight with and prove her power with. Due to never having been humbled or never having to face a single actual adversity in her life, she is shown to be extremely selfish, self centered, and prideful. Because at a young age she never developed a relationship with her parents, she is shown to be incapable of showing anyone "true love", only seeing people as objects she can use for her favor due to viewing herself as superior to them. Similar to Ake Raim, she is shown to always train, not just her peerage but herself, understanding that only with training can she rise to the power of a Great Satan. Elena is shown to dislike Rias because growing up Rias was always viewed by others to be prettier than her. Elena also accounts one time she poured a drink in Rias's hair simply out of anger and jealousy because she heard her father call Rias beautiful. She is also shown to be a great liar, this is revealed on numerous occasion, when she uses a fake personality to apologize to Rias, pretending to be a cheery, timid, and nervous person, and her also using this same facade when she wanted to convince Ichiro to join her peerage even pretending to feel remorse for what she did to Aksel. Elena is also known for the harsh punishments she inflicts on her servants, even doing types of punishments that Sona would consider too harsh and too severe. This is shown by her beating Aksel Wayland to near death in front of the Underworld simply because he confessed his love to her. Another account shows her electrocuting one servant to the point of causing them to collapse. She is also shown to be highly intelligence, coming up with a technique that combines the power of both her clans and even being able to defeat opponents far stronger than her simply on technique and strategy alone. This has caused her to be viewed as very dangerous by other with even Ake Raim stating she would make a difficult opponent (however he still believed the battle would be in his favor). History Born with the intent of inheriting both the clan of her mother and father, she was trained and raised to use both of their abilities and treated like a princess by almost everyone in the Underworld. However this caused her to grow a arrogant and narcissistic attitude towards others, believing herself to be superior to everyone one. When she was twelve, she was asked for her hand in marriage by a boy a few years younger than her, she didn't simply turn him down but humiliated him and called him a weak devil. She only seemed to care about her parents and her only childhood friend, Marcel Asmoday who she met after watching him tame a hydra, growing interested in his powers, the two became close friends. Later at the age of thirteen, her parents hosted a tournament for her to find her powerful servants, one of the eleven chosen being Aksel Wayland. She then began participating in tournaments to showcase her power to the Underworld, winning three in total with one loss. A couple of months before the start of the series, she was asked by Asriel Adramelech to join his alliance. In her side story, she reveals how she managed to find, tame, and defeat a powerful Sphinx and her first encounter with a Khaos Brigade member who also wanted to capture the Sphinx as a service to Rizevim. Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Elena being a wizard-type demon king has immense demonic power on par to Rias and Ake Raim. She was noted to be a magic prodigy since she was a young age and is a master at using both her clan's demonic abilities. * She is an expert at using illusionary based magic because it's what makes her Paimon clan ability so useful during battles. She is capable of setting and laying traps that when triggered will trap her opponents in illusions making them easier to kill or take out. Power over Metal: '''The main power of the Beleth Clan, Power over Metal allows Elena to control, manipulate, and create metal (any type of metal she desires) using her demonic magic. She is shown capable of creating metal pikes to impale her opponents from below, creating swords and knives, and can manipulate already existing metal objects like cars, electric poles, etc. she can repel or attract metal, even capable of causing metal to rust simply by touch. Because of her immense demonic power Beleth is capable of creating a entire city made out of metal which is the basis for her most powerful technique. * '''Bone Infusion: Elena is shown capable of infusing her bones with metal to increase her durability, speed, and strength. When using this technique she can also control her own body with her mind so when pushed to her physical limits she can still save herself with her mental abilities. Power over Fear: '''The main power of the Paimon Clan that Elena inherited from her mother. She is capable of seeing, analyzing, and manipulating the fears of herself and others. This allows her to immediately known and exploit the fears of her enemies through the use of illusions. * '''Fear Mimic: '''A technique Elena learned directly from her mother, by touching her enemies, she can absorb their fears and thus create a copy of them made directly out of their fear to fight on her side. This is one of her strongest and iconic techniques and is one of the components for her Metal Carnival Technique. '''Highly Intelligent: Elena is shown to be greatly intelligent when it comes to intellectual intelligent. As she is shown to be capable of going on par with Sona Sitri in terms of technique and intelligence, using her intelligence she won most of her tournament, not simply on brute strength but on overwhelming her opponents with her intelligence and technique. Immense Strength: Elena is shown to be immensely strong and was capable of fighting on par with Yukina, a pure blooded vampire and daughter of both the Vampire King and Queen. Metal Carnival also known as "Circus Prison of Iron and Fear" and referred to by Ake Raim simply as "The Ultimate Prison" is Elena's most powerful technique which combines the traits of both her Beleth bloodline and her Paimon Bloodline. By using her Beleth bloodline to create a giant metal circus-like prison she can then merge her body into the circus she creates allowing her to appear or attack anywhere inside her metal carnival. Not only this, using the fear she collected during the course of the fight she then creates clones of her enemies to mentally and physically exhaust them. Trapped inside her mental and metal prison, with her opponents having to deal with her illusion magic, clones, and her metal prison this attack is shown to overwhelm her opponents, even during one tournament causing a prideful young devil to quit the match after realizing he was outmatched and on the verge of going mentally insane due to having to relive his fears while fighting a clone of himself. Flight: Being a devil she can fly and possesses two black wings however using her metal manipulation abilities she can cover her wings in thick sheets of metal to increase their durability. Equipment Metal Rings: Elena possesses six metal rings that can be used to block attacks like shields by increasing their durability with her demonic powers, she can also use them to wrap around her opponents, immobilizing them, or can even wrap them around her entire body by stretching them in order to act as basic metal armor. Trivia * She's basically the extremely negative version of my other character Celina Abaddon with Akeno's sadism, Sona's intelligence, and a bit of sociopathy thrown in. * Her appearance is Priscilla from Re Zero and some of her personality can compare with her. * Out of the four young devil alliance Elena is the only child who both her parents are Lord and Lady of their own respective clan, which is a rarity among devils because devil heirs and heiresses typically marry pure blooded devils who won't inherit their own house, meaning she will inherit two clans when her parents retire. * Her metal carnival technique combines Kimimaro bone technique from Naruto, with Gaara's Ultimate Defense, some Sharingan-style illusions, with Magneto's metal manipulation. * The reason she chooses a circus for the technique is because she feels it f**** with her opponents better. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils